


awakening

by heathenshiraeth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and probably the worst thing i've ever written but i'm out of practice, this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenshiraeth/pseuds/heathenshiraeth
Summary: dream and george have finally met, and george has a request for dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 191





	awakening

“Dream, I need you to kiss me.”

Dream nearly drops the metal fidget toy he had been messing with for the entirety of his and George’s conversation. “You need me to what?”

George rolls his eyes, extending his arms behind him to lean on his hands. The two of them had been hanging out in Dream’s room for hours now. It had begun with chat wanting more proof that the two had actually met, leading to George leaving the game and opting instead to come and lie down on Dream’s bed. The viewers went crazy when Dream described the scene and the situation was trending on Twitter before George could even consider getting up to go and retrieve his phone from his own room.

Dream ended his stream not too long afterwards and George stayed to finish the conversation they were having about the merits of TeamSpeak versus Discord, Dream arguing for the former and George for the latter. Sapnap eventually came into the room and told them to “shut the fuck up” since he was trying to sleep, so they agreed to disagree (and continue the argument later).

From then on George refused to leave, fisting his hands into the sheets beneath him stubbornly and claiming that the move to his own room would wake Sapnap up. Dream smiled at George’s antics, part of him bubbling up in excitement at the reminder that he actually had people who wanted to be around him.

They had simply been talking about whatever came to mind, the clicking noises of the fidget toy soothing to the both of them even in the still of the night.

Now George was asking Dream to kiss him. What a fucking turn of events.

Dream directs his full attention at George now, raising an eyebrow as a request for an explanation.

“I just think you should kiss me. We’ve never done that before.”

Dream almost falls out of his chair. “Yeah, George, there’s a reason for that.”

“Which is?”

Now it’s Dream’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, George. You’re straight. We’re just friends. We only met in person like a week ago.”

George lolls his head to the side and levels a considering look at Dream. “Those don’t seem like very good reasons.”

“What does that mean?” Dream sputters, hurriedly picking back up his fidget toy in search of something to occupy his hands. His brain automatically fills with certain other ways he could be occupying his hands and he feels his cheeks grow hot. He resists the urge to pull his hood over his head and hide.

“It means what it sounds like it means, Dream. We should kiss.”

“I’m still not really hearing a reason as to why, though, George.”

“Because why not? We’ll never know if we don’t try.”

“Know what?” Dream asks, and automatically regrets it. “Nevermind. I know what.”

“So? Are you gonna kiss me, or?”

A heavy sigh escapes Dream’s lips. “Why are you so focused on this right now?”

George blushes, and the red that creeps up his neck and face distracts Dream momentarily. “You looked good,” George mumbles.

A smirk spreads its way across Dream’s lips before he even fully processes the words. “Aw, I looked good? You don’t look so bad yourself.”

It wasn’t a lie on Dream’s part. George did look good, relaxed and comfortable in Dream’s bed with his hair messy and his hoodie and shorts wrinkled from the scrunched up positions he had been in. The sight was endearing, almost, and Dream’s heart tightens as his gaze travels over the features of George’s face, lingering a moment too long on his lips.

“Staring,” George mutters, but it doesn’t take a genius to deduce that George has been doing the same.

“And what about it?” Dream asks, confidence creeping into his voice.

“If you’re going to undress me with your eyes, you may as well just do it with your hands.”

Dream chokes, doubling over in laughter. “George!” he exclaims, clutching at his chest. The sound of George giggling finds its way to Dream’s ears and he suddenly feels lighter, as if he had just taken a breath after hours spent underwater.

Something hits Dream in the back of the head and he bolts upright, narrowing his eyes at George, who feigns innocence. The pillow that George had thrown falls to the floor with a quiet _thump_.

“What’s your answer, then?” George asks impatiently, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

“Are you actually serious about this?” Dream asks incredulously. “This isn’t just a bit or something that you thought would be funny to continue off stream?”

George sighs heavily. “I’m serious, Dream, I promise. I wouldn’t just play with you like that.”

Dream leans back in his chair and spins it around, tracking a sport on the ceiling as he turns. Is this really a good idea? He wasn’t sure if he was straight, or if he had feelings for George. He wasn’t afraid to admit to himself that his relationship with George was different than any relationship he had with anyone else, but that didn’t necessarily mean that it was romantic in nature. They just got each other.

His spinning suddenly comes to a stop as George gets up and puts a hand on the back of Dream’s chair. Dream raises an eyebrow and George rolls his eyes.

“Are we doing this?” he asks, just yet another iteration of the question he had been asking for a while now.

Dream doesn’t let himself think. He nods.

George climbs into Dream’s lap, hovering slightly above his legs until Dream nods to indicate that this is okay. Dream’s hands come to rest on George’s waist and George leans in, hesitating only slightly before finally connecting their lips.

The two of them immediately fall into a rhythm, their lips melding together as one while they move. It starts off slow and sweet, just the two of them trying to figure out what the hell they’re doing. But then it’s like the missing puzzle piece clicks inside of both of them at the same time and George leans further into Dream, his arms wrapping around Dream’s neck. Dream lets his own arms snake around George’s waist and pulls him until they’re chest-to-chest, only moving apart to take short breaths.

Kissing George is like nothing Dream has ever experienced before. Some impossible part of him fills up and he feels more whole, more real, more present. George is warm against him and his lips are soft and Dream can feel his heart beating against his own, fast and unrelenting.

George suddenly breaks away, panting, and leans his forehead against Dream’s. “Fuck,” he says eloquently after he’s caught his breath.

Dream laughs giddily. “Retweet,” he says.

George tugs lightly on a strand of Dream’s hair. “You did not just say that out loud.”

“Hmm, I think I did.”

George laughs, his breath coming out hot and short against Dream’s own lips. Dream wants to kiss him again.

“Did you . . .” Dream trails off. “Did you like that?”

Dream can practically feel George’s eye roll. “Yes, you idiot, I liked that. I’d like to do it again, if possible.”

“Shut up, you idiot” Dream mumbles, but he leans forward and connects their lips again nonetheless. This time the kiss is electric, fueled by months and months of mutual want and not being able to be near each other. They’ve never been this close before and it feels so fucking good.

Dream gets an idea and he hooks his hands underneath George’s thighs, standing up with George’s legs still wrapped around him. George startles at first but then relaxes into Dream as he takes the few steps needed to make it over to his bed.

Dream sets George down gently on the bed and then joins him on top of the blankets, suddenly feeling extremely soft. George strains his neck up to try and once again join his and Dream’s lips, making Dream’s heart contract. He gives in easily and soon they’re once again moving in tandem,

They fall into an easy, relaxed rhythm. Dream replaces his hands on George’s waist and George tangles his fingers into Dream’s hair, the two of them tugging each other closer and closer until George is once again situated comfortably in Dream’s lap.

George tilts his head upward to take a breath and Dream sees that as his chance to ravish the smooth, pale expanse of skin that is George’s neck. George gasps, his arms tightening around Dream’s neck.

“Fuck, Dream,” George breathes. He half-heartedly tries to push Dream away from his neck but Dream stays put.

Dream chuckles. “I knew you would like that.”

“Shut up,” George mumbles. He pulls his face away and reconnects their lips, sighing in contentment and running his fingers through Dream’s hair.

Dream leans against the headboard and George chases the kiss as Dream moves away, leading Dream to let out a breathy laugh. George pouts against Dream’s lips at the action.

“What?” Dream teases, squeezing George’s hip as he does so. “Can’t last two seconds without me?”

George pulls back just far enough to put on a devilish smile. “You couldn’t last two seconds _with_ me.”

Dream feels himself growing red and he hides his face in George’s neck, ignoring George’s giggling.

George just runs his fingers through Dream’s hair again, and the action is so soothing that Dream almost thinks he could fall asleep right there. He wraps his arms around George’s waist and pulls him impossibly closer, reveling in the warmth he provides and the softness of his skin.

It hits him suddenly that this is George. George, his best friend, the person that knows him the best out of anyone else in the world. The person he’s stayed up all night with even when they were on opposite sides of the world, and the person he knows he couldn’t ever live without. He’s so, so close to Dream, and he’s warm, and soft, and Dream has never felt more safe in his life.

“What do we do now?” George mumbles against Dream’s hair.

Dream groans softly. “Talk tomorrow. Wanna sleep.”

George chuckles and pulls at the hood of Dream’s hoodie to get him to sit up straight, then crawls off of his lap. Dream makes a noise of disappointment at the loss but George only shakes his head and pulls at the blankets that they had been sitting on top of. Dream finally gets the memo and gets up so the blankets can be pulled back.

As soon as the blankets are pulled back Dream climbs underneath them and pulls George on top of him. George situates himself between Dream’s legs, his back against Dream’s chest. Dream wraps his arms around George’s waist and nuzzles his face into George’s hair.

Dream feels more comfortable than he has in a very, very long time. George’s breathing is slowing alongside his own and their fingers are tangled together loosely.

How had this happened so suddenly? A week ago they hadn’t even met in real life and Dream was struggling to force down his feelings, and now? Now he had just made out with his best friend and was about to fall asleep with him in the same bed. His heart pangs just at the thought of this really being real, and not just disappearing in the morning when he wakes up. He wishes with everything he has inside of him that he gets to have this with George, that it’s not just a one-time thing or a figment of his imagination. Dream doesn’t know what he’ll do if it is.

George squeezes Dream’s hand lightly, dragging him out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Yeah?” Dream murmurs, squeezing back.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” George asks, and Dream wasn’t anticipating the uncertainty in his voice.

“Of course I do,” Dream replies, his voice soft and quiet. “Unless you don’t want to be here.”

George relaxes against Dream’s chest, letting out a long sigh. “You have no idea how badly I want to be here, Dream.”

Dream swipes his thumb across the back of George’s hand. “Call me Clay,” he says on a whim.

“Okay, Clay,” George says, his voice pitched down in a way that makes it feel as if it was only ever meant to be heard by Dream. ”Can we go to sleep now?”

Dream laughs softly and pushes his face further into George’s hair. “Yeah, George,” he says. “We can go to sleep now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was barely conscious for most of the time i spent writing this so if it doesn't make sense i am sorry :(
> 
> i'm hoping to get back into writing more because i have a really cool dsmp fic i want to write and i need to be good at writing before then lol
> 
> anyways thank you guys for reading!! you are all so valid and loved <3


End file.
